


Bound- Kuroo

by kuroosbabyyy



Series: At My Mercy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Riding, Submissive Character, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosbabyyy/pseuds/kuroosbabyyy
Summary: Kuroo has never been in a submissive position during sex. When you decide to dominate him, he taps into a side of himself not even he knows.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: At My Mercy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. Make me-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has never been in a submissive position during sex. When you decide to dominate him, he taps into a side of himself not even he knows.

You had been in a relationship with Kuroo for about six months now. He was working at Japan Volleyball Association, putting his love for volleyball to good use. You, on the other hand were still a pro volleyball player. Something clicked when you joined the volleyball club in high school and you couldn’t stop playing the sport ever since. However, that didn’t change the fact that you loved having fun and experiencing new things. 

Especially in the bedroom. 

You were famous for dominating your partners. Losing to someone just wasn’t your thing. Naturally, that was a large part of relationships too, but you didn’t try anything with Kuroo, mainly because you didn’t want to go there unless both of you were comfortable. 

You unlocked your apartment and to your surprise Kuroo was already home. His face lit up with a smile as soon as he saw you. He ran to you right away, putting his arms around your waist and hugging you. You kissed his neck, making him shiver and hold you tighter. 

“You’re back earlier than usual” you said, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“We finished up the meeting faster than I thought” he said before kissing you on the lips, his touch remaining for a moment longer. 

After a minute or so, you both let go and decided to go to sleep. Kuroo had already showered, so you stepped into the shower, letting your body relax after a long day at work. You changed into some comfortable shorts and a random top. You walked into the bedroom, just wanting to pass out from exhaustion at this point. Kuroo got into bed, immediately propping himself on one elbow to kiss you again, slower than before. You were amused by his show of affection. You always loved how expressive he was with you. You put your arms around his neck lazily, kissing him back and brushing your tongue against his lips. He pulled away, needing to breathe again. 

“You should sleep now” you said. 

“Make me” Kuroo stated with a nonchalant smile. It was a playful statement, but it made something awaken inside you. You turned him over, getting on top of him. You kissed him roughly, your fingers going to the side of his neck where his pulse sped up from your actions. You bit his lower lip, basically demanding entrance at this point and he gave it to you. You grabbed one of his hands, pinning it above his head, fingers intertwined, your lips leaving his only to latch onto his neck. He gasped out of shock, making you want to continue even more. You wanted to hear him louder than this. Those thoughts made you instinctively bite hard into his skin, waiting for a reaction. Sure enough, as soon as your teeth dug into his flesh he impulsively let out a low pitched moan. You continued sucking on that spot, leaving a dark purple bruise when you released the skin from between your teeth with a pop. Satisfied with yourself, you blowed lightly on the mark before licking it, earning a few more whimpers from Kuroo as his body tried to register the different sensations you were giving him. It was clear that he was enjoying this, but you wouldn’t take any hints unless they were crystal clear. 

“Is this okay with you?” You asked gently, wondering if he wanted this as much as you right now. 

To your surprise, he didn’t say a word. He just nodded his head fast as if to say “keep going”. 

After that, you didn’t waste a second doubting what to do. The plan was clear. You kissed him again, whispering a small “I love you” before going to give him love bites all over both sides of his neck. You let go of his hand, signaling him to take off the shirt he’d been wearing. You ran your fingertips from his cheek all the way down his chest. His breathing became fast out of anticipation. You lifted your lips off his shoulder, leaving another mark, added to the constellations that formed on his body. You brought your face right above his, your eyes meeting his beautiful gold ones. 

“Don’t worry. Just tell me whenever you want me to stop okay?” you said placing a small kiss on his lips. 

“Okay” he said, nodding in agreement. A rosy blush decorated his cheeks and you could tell he had never been in this situation before. 

That made it even more fun. 

You continued leaving marks all over his body, even taking his hands and kissing them in between. You were a territorial person and you wanted to make sure he knew he was yours and yours alone. You paused and took off your own top, much to Kuroo’s surprise. Little did he know the next question you asked would be even more surprising. 

“Can I handcuff you?” You asked looking directly at him. He was speechless at first, but agreed with a small ‘yes’ after a few seconds. You took out a pair of handcuffs from the bedside drawer, taking both his wrists and closing one of the cuffs around them, the other one locking around a bar in the headboard. 

Not long after that you were both naked and he was moaning as you took the full length of his cock in your mouth easily. Your hands roamed his body which was now thoroughly covered in your bite marks, leaving some scratches on his chest. None of you spoke, aside from Kuroo’s moans that got progressively louder each time his cock went deeper into your throat. You sped up, making him throw his head back from pleasure as he neared his climax. 

“I’m gonna come-“ he managed to get only those words out before you slowed down to a painful pace, making making eye contact with him and watching the dread wash over his features. 

“P-please...go faster” he whined in between moans. You didn’t want to overstimulate him too much so you complied, using your hands along with your talented mouth to bring him to orgasm. You swallowed even the last of his cum, making Kuroo’s eyes widen and his checks flush red. You looked up at him, giving him your signature smirk. You licked your lips, leaning up and grabbing his jaw. You kissed him roughly, making him taste himself. He grunted as his eyes rolled back from the sensation of your warm, wet tongue covering his own with cum. When your lips parted, a string of saliva connected your mouth to his. You were even more hungry now, after seeing how he reacted to you being in control. 

“Fuck baby. You’re so good” you whispered, positioning yourself in top of his still hard cock. You took it all at once, a satisfied grunt leaving Kuroo’s lips as you started riding him. Your breathing started to quicken and so did his. Both of your hands went from his chest to his neck, gently pressing on the sides of his neck, carefully dodging his airway. He moaned even more because of the added sensation in his head from you choking him. You lowered yourself to him, joining your lips with his in a messy kiss. Both of you were starting to get close to orgasming, never breaking eye contact as the room filled with your moans along with the occasional ‘fuck’ that you muttered whenever Kuroo’s cock hit the right spot inside you, making you get even wetter than before. Kuroo was invested now, only moaning your name and ‘please don’t stop’ every few seconds. 

“I’m gonna come soon- fuck” Kuroo moaned, his cock starting to throb inside you. 

“Wait for me, love” you said taking his face into your hands as you drove yourself to the edge. When you were almost about to burst, you bent down to his ear to give him the signal. 

“Come for me, Tetsurou”. 

The sound of his name in your voice was enough to make Kuroo lose any self control that he had left. Both of you came together, you riding out your orgasm before taking his cock out of your dripping pussy. You licked your middle and ring fingers, putting them inside yourself and wetting them with cum only to suck on them again. 

You repeated the action, this time shoving the dripping fingers into Kuroo’s partly open mouth instead. You thrusted your fingers deep into the back of his throat. He sucked on them gladly, making any sound his body would allow him to in that moment. When you were satisfied you took your fingers out slowly, kissing his lips that were now wet with your own. 

“Do you want to stop now?” You asked. 

He nodded, unable to get himself to talk. You undid his handcuffs, rubbing his wrists that now had light marks on them from being enclosed. 

After that, you started the shower and Kuroo joined you, hugging you as you both let the tension in your bodies release under the hot shower. You looked at Kuroo, his wet hair making him even more attractive along with all the marks you left on him. You admired his body and he did the same, both of you touching the other softly as if to make sure they don’t disappear. You stayed in the shower for a while, you stepping out first to get dressed. Kuroo did the same, putting on some sweatpants and a shirt. Your eyes darted to his neck as soon as he stepped into the bedroom, staring at the clearly visible marks you had left on him just a few minutes prior. He dried his hair and lay down beside you. He closed his eyes right away, taking a deep breath in and releasing it. You could tell he was exhausted. You lay down facing him, letting your hands roam through his hair and massage his scalp. He let out a sigh, relaxing himself underneath your touch. You kissed his forehead, whispering a causal ‘I love you’ before continuing to run your fingers through his hair. He held you by your waist, bringing your body closer to his. He fell asleep in a blink, but you didn’t. You stayed up, watching him sleep peacefully until your body’s need to sleep caught up to you and you fell asleep in his arms. 

The next morning, you woke up first. Kuroo was still fast asleep. His hair covered his forehead in a random but beautiful fashion. Soon, his eyes fluttered open and you kissed one of the countless bites on his neck, then kissing the skin right behind his ear. 

“Good morning, my love”. 

“Good morning, baby” he said in his usual groggy morning voice, kissing your lips gently right after. It was Saturday, so both of you stayed in bed for longer. 

It was the weekend. That meant one more night of fun.


	2. Make me- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend has two nights for a reason.

Kuroo and you had both spent the day finishing up paperwork and watching TV. That’s why when night came, he was the one to offer himself to you again. Kuroo had stated that he wanted you to try something a bit more intense on him, and after a discussion you both settled on ice play, mostly because with was easier to adjust the intensity. You boiled some water and made ice cubes for later. The rest of the day was spent not talking about it at all. Both you and Kuroo got absorbed in daily activities, but your eyes never stopped looking at the marks you left on him last night, peeking through his shirt as if to remind you of what had gone down last time. 

After both of you finished working, Kuroo walked into the bathroom to change into some comfortable clothes. Much to his own surprise, when he took his shirt off to change he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his eyes widening in awe of how much you had marked him up. His heart rate accelerated with excitement and curiosity as he remembered what he had told you earlier and what you would have in store for him. He finished changing and walked back into the bedroom. You were already there, fixing your hair and tying it up conveniently. He didn’t seem to notice the bowl of ice water with ice cubes immersed in it. 

Kuroo walked up behind you while you looked in the mirror, hugging you from behind as his arms secured around your waist, bringing you closer to him so your back touched his chest with his head on your shoulder. You could feel his heartbeat through the contact of your bodies. You turned around, taking him by surprise. Your arms went around his neck, fingers mingling into his soft hair. Not a word was said, all the talking done with actions. Kuroo brought his head closer to yours, to the point where your noses brushed. Without hesitation, he leaned forward, kissing you completely; you dissolving into his presence and him doing the same. 

None of you realized when you moved to the bed, with Kuroo leaving small kisses all over your face, neck and shoulders. You paused him for a moment to take off your top, giving him more access to your body. He was as shocked as ever by someone as straightforward as you, but took the opportunity to kiss you wherever there was skin exposed, leaving a tingly sensation when his lips parted with your skin. 

“I love you, beautiful”

After reaching your waist with kisses, Kuroo made his way back up to your neck, then tracing your arms, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. You particularly enjoyed the way you could feel your pulse thrumming in the veins of your wrist as his lips pressed gently over it. 

Both of you were undressed soon, kissing each other every chance you got. You got a blindfold from the drawer and took one last look into Kuroo’s eyes before tying it around them. 

“What fun is it if you can see what I’m doing” you said, leaning close to his ear and making sure the cloth was opaque. 

“Whatever you want” Kuroo said with his signature smile. 

You took out the handcuffs from before, restricting Kuroo’s wrists in one and tying the other around the bed frame once again. He seemed relaxed as you performed the now familiar action, but you could feel the anticipation in the air. You wasted no time going in for a kiss, running your hand all over his exposed body. He sighed from pleasure as you sucked on an already visible hickey on his neck, adding a fresh red hue to the spot. You liked how that looked and the reaction it got you, so you traced over all the marks from last night, adding new ones here and there. You could tell Kuroo was getting impatient with your teasing with the way his skin heated up and he had to stop himself from making a sound each time you touched him. 

You dipped your fingers in the bowl of ice, some of which melted into freezing water. Your fingers went numb from how cold the ice was. You ran your fingers from Kuroo’s chest all the way down, making him throw his head back and moan loudly from the new sensation. You put an ice cube into your mouth and ran it over the side of his neck, icing the marks you left on him a moment ago. He groaned each time the cold ice clashed with his warm skin. You ran the ice over his chest, intentionally going over his nipple but making it look like an accident. 

“Don’t tease me so much, love” Kuroo said out of breath. 

“Fine, I’ll get to the point them” you whispered into his ear, making him shiver from how close you were. 

You grabbed Kuroo’s face, putting two fingers inside his mouth gently. He was startled from the sudden intrusion but started sucking on them soon after. 

“Get them nice and wet for me” you said running your ice cold fingers down his handcuffed arm. 

You could tell he needed to breathe, so you took your fingers out carefully, slipping them inside you right after. You didn’t want to give away what you were doing to Kuroo, so you kept quiet and put an ice cube inside your dripping pussy, and another one. You covered your mouth as they slipped inside, the heat from your insides making the ice melt into warm water. 

You stroked Kuroo’s cock, which was rock hard by now. He moaned at your touch and you immediately adjusted his cock at your entrance, sliding it in with ease because you were so wet already. Kuroo gasped when he realized what you had been doing. You started going faster, causing the ice to melt and drip onto Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo suddenly went quiet and you knew he was close to his orgasm, so you slowed down, grinding on his cock slowly which caused him to groan out of frustration. 

“Why’d you stop...I was so close” he said in a tired voice. 

“Don’t worry” You leaned down to kiss him, then putting your lips close to his ear “I’ll bring you close again”. You said before going at a faster pace than before. Kuroo let out several satisfied moans, growing louder each time. You let out a few moans as you neared your own climax. 

“Fuck- you’re so good” you moaned as you felt the muscles in your abdomen tighten. Kuroo just moaned in response, both of you wanting to come so badly. 

Your walls closed around Kuroo’s cock, making him lose control. He came first, followed shortly after by you. You got off his cock, taking it in your mouth and milking the last of it before you took the blindfold off Kuroo’s eyes, covering them with your hand so he could adjust to the dim light in the room. 

You removed your hand after a few seconds to undo his handcuffs. You could feel Kuroo’s eyes on you as you took his hands into yours, examine them for any serious bruises from the handcuffs. You kissed his knuckle softly, noticing that he shivered at how cold your lips were in comparison to his skin. You realized that you were both exhausted and helped Kuroo up before leaving to turn on the shower. The water was set on warm and you made sure Kuroo was under the water so his body temperature wouldn’t spike.

“Do these hurt?” You asked, running your finger over a hickey on his neck. 

“Just a little” Kuroo said. His voice was masked by the water but you heard it clearly, because he was the only one getting your attention right now. 

You kissed the spot where your fingers were apologetically, running your tongue over it to soothe the pain. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be gentle next time” you said softly. 

“It’s okay, I like them” Kuroo said shyly. You smiled, repeating the process with some of the other marks on his neck and shoulders. After a few minutes, both you and Kuroo stepped out of the shower, putting on some clothes to sleep in. You went to the kitchen, picking up some Ibuprofen and a glass of water for him after you took one yourself. You walked back into your room; Kuroo was already in bed, checking his phone. You set the glass on the side table next to him. You ran your fingers through his hair, grabbing his attention right away. 

“Take one. It’ll help with the pain” you said handing him the bottle. 

“Thank you” he said, surprised but taking it anyways. 

You settled into your side of the bed after turning off the light. You turned around to face Kuroo, who was already half asleep. You reached over and ran your fingers over his cheek. He opened his eyes lazily, gesturing for you to come closer like he did when he wanted to hold you. You complied, bringing your body close to Kuroo’s as he took you into his arms, enveloping you in his embrace and your head rested on his shoulder. You thought he was asleep until he pulled you in even more, kissing your temple and holding onto you tightly. You heard him nutter a quiet “I love you” and you said it back just as quietly, not wanting to break the affectionate silence that was built in that moment. Both of you melted into each other’s touch as drowsiness took over and you ended up taking into a deep sleep, knowing none of you was going to wake up early tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!!


End file.
